Adolf Hitler
- Zombie= - Demon= }}}} |name = Adolf Hitler |character name = Adolf Hitler |birth = 20, April 1889 |status = Deceased |death = 30, April, 1945 (aged 56, real) Between 1942 & 1945 (aged 53-56, in game) |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |rank = Führer |nationality = Austrian/German |faction = Nazi Party |profession = Führer of Germany (1934-1945) Chancellor of Germany (1933-1934) |marital status = Married (briefly) |family members = Eva Braun (spouse) |location = Germany Transitroy |enemies = Allied Nations|allegiances = Axis Powers}}Adolf Hitler (20, April 1889 – 30, April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer and Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. Hitler Appears as a target in DLC missions in Sniper Elite V2, Sniper Elite III, and Sniper Elite 4. He is the main antagonist in Zombie Army Trilogy and Zombie Army 4 Dead War. North Africa: 1942 In the Hunt for the Grey Wolf DLC, Hitler appears as the target. Intel pinpoints to Hitler visiting Tobruk. Karl infiltrates the city in order to confirm Hitler's presence. However the intel dynamically changes, and it indicates that it may be a body double. Karl makes his way to a vantage point to observe the meeting, in an attempt to determine if it is truly Hitler. Outcomes # Karl may come to the conclusion that the intel he gathered and his observations prove that it truly is Hitler, and take the shot, assassinating him before escaping. #* Karl will comment that the intel suggests that it was Hitler, though history might disagree. # Karl may come to the conclusion that it is not the real Hitler, as the intel he gathered and his observations indicates that it is a double. Karl may decide to leave. #* Karl will comment that the intel suggests that it wasn't Hitler, though history may disagree. Italy: 1943 Hitler appeared in Sniper Elite 4. Karl is sent to the island of Sendari, north of Crete, to assassinate Admiral Herman Richter. However Karl overhears a speaker announcing that Hitler was at the base, and Karl changed priorities from Richter to Hitler. After killing Hitler, Fairburne wonders whether he killed the real Hitler, or if he killed one of his doubles. War's End: 1945 Hitler appeared in Sniper Elite V2, in the Assassinate the Führer'' DLC. Karl receives intel that points to Hitler returning to Berlin, from Berchtesgarden via Salzburg to take his private train. Karl infiltrates the village through the railyard. He takes a vantage point on top of a hill. When Hitler arrives, Karl destroys a vehicle in the convoy, to make Hitler exit his vehicle in order to get him into the open to give Karl a clear shot. Outcomes # Karl may successfully land a hit on Hitler, and kill him. # Karl may be unable to get a clear shot on Hitler, and he may escape on his private train. Alternate Timeline Near the end of the Second World War, Germany is facing defeat at the hand to the Allies. Unwilling to allow Germany to fall. Hitler takes a final desperate gamble. He uses the Sagarmatha relic to unleash occult forces to raise the dead, as zombies, making him the Vanguard of the Apocalypse. This comes at a price however, as without all three pieces of the relic, Hitler was not protected from the undead hordes himself. As a result he became a demonic version of himself, able to control the Zombies, now with renewed confidence, Hitler once again intends on conquering the world. He addresses the zombies, in the ruins of a destroyed Berlin, unphased by the attack. Several members of the Survivor Brigade travel to Hitler's location, and find him addressing the Zombies at a podium. Karl Fairburne sees the opportunity to finish Hitler once and for all, and takes a shot. The bullet is stopped by some psychic influence, showing a degree of his new power. Drawn to the sound of the bullet the Zombies turn to attack the group. But the Sagarmatha Relic is used to force Hitler to stand down. begrudgingly, Hitler allows the group to leave unharmed. Hitler moves to the Hellmouth to begin the final preparations to his attack, however the Survivor Brigade return, with the complete Sagarmatha Relic. After sending countless zombies after them, none of which kill the them, Hitler resorts to finishing them himself, and allows them to get to the Hellmouth, having transformed himself into a giant demonic version of himself, he summons even more zombies to kill them, however he is eventually defeated, and reverts back to his zombie form, before being thrown into the Hellmouth, into the firey pits of hell. Trivia * Hitler is believed to have had only a single testicle. Shooting him in Sniper Elite V2 will reveal him to have two, though he will only have one in Sniper Elite III. * The Mission briefing says that the intel for Hitler's movement was found during his mission in Berlin, meaning that the ''Assassinate the Führer DLC takes place after the main campaign of Sniper Elite V2. However this would mean that it is definitely a double for Hitler, as he would have already been dead by that point. * Hitler only has dialogue in Zombie Army Trilogy. Oddly, he only speaks English. * In Sniper Elite 3, Hitler is wearing a made-up Afrika Korps armband instead of the Swastika armband. This is probably to avoid censorship in countries like Germany. Category:Characters Category:Targets Category:Sniper Elite V2 Category:Sniper Elite III Category:Zombie Army Trilogy Category:Nazi Category:Sniper Elite 4 Category:Zombie Category:Dead